The present invention relates to a system for coupling together two flaps of an aircraft wing, said flaps being adjacent and situated at least substantially in the extension of each other, and each flap having its own pivoting and actuating means, as well as an aircraft wing equipped with this system.
A system is already known for coupling together two adjacent flaps of an aircraft wing including a mechanical coupling which connects the two flaps together and which is intended to ensure synchronized operation thereof.
In particular, in aircraft having high-lift flaps comprising two flaps per wing, each flap moves in rotation about an axis situated outside the profile of the wing while being controlled for example by means of a hydraulic actuating cylinder. Synchronization of the relative movements of the two flaps is obtained by means of said mechanical coupling. However, the essential drawback of this type of system resides in the fact that if the mechanical coupling between the two flaps fails, the synchronization of the movements thereof is of course no longer provided. the flaps may then remain locked in the extended position, which causes a reduction of the performances of the aircraft, an aerodynamic imbalance thereof and an excessive fuel consumption.